A Brand New Year
by Dr-J33
Summary: Years have passed since Yu and his friends solved the murder case and saved Inaba. Now Yu has returned for another year, but this time he doesn't have to worry about the Midnight channel or his friends disappearing. A series of slice of life stories detailing Yu and his experiences throughout the year. Contains light shipping.
1. A Drink Too Many

Yu smiled as his train pulled into the station. His parents had to leave to go overseas again, meaning he was once again returning to Inaba for a year. He could not wait to see all his friends again.

Yu grabbed his luggage and stepped off the train, however to his surprise, nobody was waiting for him. He had at the very least expected his uncle Dojima to pick him up.

"Where is everyone?" Thought Yu.

"Cant believe you made us late!" Yelled a familiar voice.

Yu noticed two figures stepping through the station door. It was his friends Yoskue and Teddie.

"I just wanted a snack!" Said Teddy defensively.

"Three bowls of ramen is not a snack!" Snapped Yoskue.

They noticed Yu and stopped their bickering.

"Narakami!"

"Sensai!"

The pair ran up to Yu. He exchanged a friendly handshake with Yoskue.

"Long time bro." Said Yoskue.

"Well we got plenty of time to catch up." Said Yu.

They ended their handshake.

"So why aren't the others here?" Asked Yu.

Yoskue rubbed the back of his neck and sighed.

"Things came up." Replied Yoskue. "Nanako had a doctor's appointment, so your uncle had to take her there."

"What about Chie?" Asked Yu. "I thought she would be right here waiting for me."

"She really wanted to come, but work has kept her pretty."

"And the others?"

"Yukiko had to help out at the Inn andKanji had a sewing class."

"I think he sews just fine." Said Yu.

"No sensai." Began Teddie. "He's teaching the class."

"Alot has happened since you left." Said Yoskue. "Kanji started up a sewing class, Yukiko learned how to cook, and this sweet club opened in the city."

"We should talk later." said Yu. "I have to unpack."

"We can help." Said Teddie.

"Thanks." Replied Yu.

"We brought something for you too, its outside." Said Yoskue.

The two led Yu outside where a familiar silver scooter was waiting for him.

"My scooter."

"We figured you would need a ride home so Teddie drove it down." Said Yoskue.

"I appreciate it." Said Yu.

"Race ya." Said Yoskue.

* * *

About an hour later, the three were in Yu's room, finishing up his unpacking.

"And were done." Said Yoskue.

"So when will Nanako and Dojima be back?" Asked Yu

"Dunno." Replied Yoskue. "But lets talk about tonight."

"What about it?" Asked Yu.

"Remember that club in the city I mentioned?"

"Yeah?"

"Were going there."

"Its un-bear-lievable!" Added Teddie.

"Will the others be there?" Asked Yu.

"Kanji is." Replied Yoskue. "Dont know about the girls though."

"Oh." Said Yu.

Yu sighed and looked at the floor.

"Don't worry man, your definitely going to see Chie tomorrow." Said Yoskue. "But tonight, its a guy's night out!"

Yu smiled, but still felt disappointed on the inside.

"When do we head out?" Asked Yu.

"Soon my friend." Said Yoskue. "Soon..."

* * *

"Anuther round!" Said Yoskue gleefully.

The three were sitting in the club that Yoskue had brought them to, Yoskue had just finished his third drink while Teddie was only on his second and Yu hadn't even finished his first.

"You need to slow down Yoskue." Said Yu.

"I'm ahlright!" Said Yoskue. "You shuld lightn up! Were shelebratin your return to Inobah!"

Yu rolled his eyes as Teddie finished his drink.

"Your crazy broskue..." Mumbled Teddie.

"Great, now hes getting drunk." Thought Yu.

"Nother rownd on me!" Said Yoskue.

"This cant end well." Muttered Yu.

* * *

Two hours and more drinks later, Yu decided it was best to end their "celebration." And return to Inaba. Teddie was out cold from all his drinks, leaving Yu to carry him around and Yoskue was drunk as can be. They took a taxi back to Inaba's shopping district and began making their way to Yoskue's house.

"Hav I eva told yu that yer my besht friend?" Slurred Yoskue.

Yu groaned as he carried the sleeping Teddie.

"Note to self, never go drinking with Yoskue."

Yoskue grabbed onto a light post and spun around it.

"Come on bro! Tha night iz sthill yung!" Yelled Yoskue.

"Try keeping it down Yoskue." Said Yu. "You'll wake someone."

"Like who."

The door to a nearby building opened and a figure stormed out.

"Keep it down!" Yelled a familiar voice.

"Kanji?" Muttered Yu, dropping Teddie in surprise.

Kanji's eyes shot open the moment he saw Yu.

"Senpai?"

Kanji approached Yu and have him a quick hug.

"I wasnt expecting to see you untill tomorrow." Said Kanji.

"Oh hay Kanji." Said Yoskue. "Yu is bak!"

"You took him out drinking' didnt you?" Asked Kanji.

"Actually it was his idea." Said Yu.

Kanji groaned.

"He becomes a bit of a hassle if he drinks anything that isn't light booze." Said Kanji. "You need help getting him back? "

"Sure." Said Yu, slinging Teddie over his shoulder.

Kanji grabbed Yoskue by the arm and dragged him away from the light post.

"Kiljoiy." Slurred Yoskue.

* * *

The pair successfully dropped Yoskue and teddie off at Yoskue's house. Kanji and Yu decided to head back to their respective homes.

Yu was almost back to the Dojima residence.

"Nanako and Dojima should be asleep by now." Thought Yu. "I really want to sleep..."

"Freeze!"

Yu stopped suddenly and heard footsteps behind him.

"Is there a problem?" Asked Yu, preparing to turn around.

"Don't move and put your hands up!" Called the voice.

Yu did as he was told and heard the footsteps drawing closer. Whoever was ordering him to stop was now right behind him.

"Now..." Began the voice.

"Whats going on?" Thought Yu.

The person behind him whispered something into his ear.

"Give me a kiss."

Yu's eyes widened. He turned around and saw who it was that was behind him.

"Chie!?"

Chie stood before him dressed in a police officer's uniform.

"Still waiting for that kiss." Said Chie.

Yu responded by pulling her into a kiss.

The two have been in a long distance relationship for awhile now, and this was the first time thy have seen each other in two years.

They broke the kiss and stared at each-other.

"Chie, I thought you would be at home asleep." Said Yu.

"I got stuck with the night shift." Replied Chie. "Guess it wasn't a bad thing after all."

Yu yawned loudly.

"Long night?" Asked Chie.

"Yoskue dragged me to that club in the city."

Chie sighed.

"He drank too much didnt he?"

Yu nodded.

"Last time he was drunk, I almost had to arrest him." Said Chie. "You probably want to get home, dont you?"

"That would be nice."

"Come on, I'll walk you back." Said Chie.

The two walked began to make their way towards the Dojima residence.

"This is going to be a good year." Thought Yu.


	2. Old Friends

Yu awoke to the sound of glass breaking.

"Huh?!"

Yu got out of bed and walked into the living room. Nanako and Dojima were standing in the kitchen, a broken mug was on the floor.

"Sorry daddy!" Said Nanako.

"It was an accident, don't worry." Said Dojima.

Dojima noticed Yu and smiled.

"Why don't you say hello to your cousin Nanako."

Nanako quickly spun around to look at Yu.

"Big bro!"

She ran over and hugged Yu tightly.

"Hey there Nanako." Said Yu.

"Sorry we couldn't pick you up yesterday." Said Dojima.

Nanako ended the hug and Yu smiled.

"Its alright." Replied Yu.

"I'll make it up to you sometime." Said Dojima. "You want some coffee?"

"Sure." Replied Yu. "I'm going to take a shower."

Yu walked towards the bathroom.

* * *

After breakfast, Yu started walking to Junes.

"Cant believe I'm going to see everyone again." Thought Yu.

Junes was now in his sight. As he neared the food court, he noticed that Teddie and Yoskue were sitting at their usual table. Yoskue was rubbing his head in pain.

"Uuuggg..." Groaned Yoskue. "My head is killing me."

"Last night was nuts." Added Teddie.

They both noticed Yu.

"Hey Yu." Said Yoskue.

Yu took a seat at the table.

"Hung over?" Asked Yu.

"Yep."

Teddie chuckled.

"Shut up Ted."

"Hey guys."

Yu noticed Kanji approaching the group.

"Hey Kanji." Said Teddie.

Kanji took a seat.

"Next time you go out drunk Yoskue, keep it down." Said Kanji.

"Sorry." Said Yoskue.

"If we weren't friends, I would have kicked your ass." Said Kanji.

"I think I see the girls coming." Said Teddie.

Yu looked and saw Chie and Yukiko approaching.

"Yu!" Greeted Yukiko.

The girls approached the table and Yukiko gave Yu a quick hug.

"Its been so long." Said Yukiko.

"Good to see you too." Said Yu.

The girls sat down at the table.

"The gangs back together!" Said Teddie.

"Not exactly." Said Yu.

"Rise isn't here." Said Chie.

"Or Naoto." Added Kanji.

"But at least Yu is back." Said Yukiko.

"A whole 'nother year in Inaba." Said Yoskue.

"Hopefully this time there wont be any murders." Said Kanji.

"Lets hope so." Said Yu.

"We need to celebrate Yu's return." Said Yukiko.

"Already did that." Said Yoskue.

"I meant as a group." Said Yukiko.

"Right..." Said Yoskue. "But no drinking."

Yu chuckled.

"I know!" Exclaimed Teddie. "Lets go camping!"

"NO!" Shouted Yu, Yoskue, and Kanji.

Chie sighed.

"That trip was a long time ago." Said Chie. "But camping now is a little sudden."

"I think I have an idea." Said Yoskue. "Something none of us have done together."

The group looked at Yoskue with confused expressions.

"What?" Asked Chie.

* * *

An hour later the group was sitting by the river, fishing.

"... This was your idea?" Deadpanned Chie.

"Well its celebrating." Said Yosuke.

"Nothing is even biting!" Groaned Kanji.

"Patience Kanji." Said Yu.

"Its been, an hour Yu!" Snapped Kanji. "NOTHIS GOING TO BITE!"

Chie groaned.

"Cant believe I took a day off just to go fishing!"

"Maybe we need better bait." Suggested Yukiko. "Were just using breadcrumbs."

"I got something!" Yelled Teddie, reeling in his line

Teddie managed to reel in an old shoe.

"Awwww."

Teddie took the shoe off the hook.

"Its not even my size..."

Yosuke let out a yawn.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good Idea after all." Said Yosuke.

Kanji set his pole down and picked up a rock.

"DAMN FISH!"

Kanji threw the rock into the river and cursed under his breath.

"Your scaring the fish!" Said Teddie.

Kanji glared at Teddie and pushed him into the water.

"Hey!" Shouted Teddie. "Thats not nice!"

"Screw this." Said Kanji. "I'm going home."

Kanji stormed off.

"I think I feel a fish!" Shouted Teddie.

Teddie then let out a loud scream.

"Never mind! It was a crab!"


End file.
